


Is This A Dream? (Alternate Title - L and Co. Go Dimension Hopping)

by aishiteArtemis



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Confusing, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Honey is soft, L swears a lot, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Well you would to in his position, Why Did I Write This?, also everyones gonna make friends, fuck you light, i promise the oc relationship is minor, its mostly tryna work out why they are there, jesus christ is this my little pony, multifandom - Freeform, oh and how to get home, sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiteArtemis/pseuds/aishiteArtemis
Summary: L, Light, Misa and Near wake up in a mysterious room full of doors. Where are they? They have no idea. Their only chance of getting home is trying all the doors. But these doors don't lead to rooms, they lead to other dimensions. What are these dimensions? well, you'll just have to read and see...I plan to put as many fandoms as is humanly possible into this. Guest writers aren't just welcome, they're wanted to write chapters for fandoms I'm not in. More info on guest writing in the notes of this.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherLostSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/gifts).



> Dedicated to AnotherLostSoul, the absolute legend whose writing inspired me to write this piece of crap. haha

L opened his eyes for what seemed like the first time in a long while to see a large room with many doors in the walls. His memories of what had come prior to that moment were annoyingly hazy, and this made him more than a little uneasy. He tried to sit up, groaned at his aching body, likely caused by lying on the cold hard floor for so long, and realised he was not alone.

The first thing he saw was a tuft of white hair, then a moment later when the owner sat up, he was met with wide eyes not unlike his own, however they held none of the surprise L deduced his own did, likely due to the emotionless demeanour the boy usually wore. It was Near, his successor. The white-haired bot got up, looked around and turned back to L, shrugging.

The next to wake was a girl with blonde hair. She observed her surroundings for a moment, then noticed a boy on the floor and began attempting to shake him awake. Misa Amane? Why would he, Near and Misa be in the same place? It was a mystery.

The boy on the floor, who had brown hair and matching eyes L remembered very well, woke up and pushed Misa away in annoyance. L clenched his fists. And Light Yagami here too? This is not good at all. he thought.

The four of them stared at each other.

“Is there anyone else here?” asked Near in his unnaturally calm voice. There wasn’t. It was just the four of them.

L took a breath… and punched Light in the face at the same time as Light punched him.

A little de ja vu, he observed in satisfaction.

It was about to turn into a full-blown fight right there and then, but Misa jumped in between them. “Stop it! I know you two don’t like each other but we are currently stuck in a strange room in who knows where and all you can do is fight.”

“Indeed,” Near grudgingly agreed. “I wonder if this is the afterlife. If so, I don’t like it much.”

“The afterlife?” L repeated. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you’re both dead,” replied the boy. “Nice to see you again though, L-sama.”

L didn’t even notice the boy’s words. Dead? How can I be dead?

“Wait, I’m dead?” said Light. “But I killed him.”

“And I killed you,” said Near, shrugging. 

They were silent for a second, then Misa suggested, “Why don’t we try one of these doors?”

Normally L wouldn’t dream of listening to Misa’s advice, but she was actually making sense. Maybe she wasn’t as ditzy as she loo-

“Ooh, I like this door! It’s cute!” she added, pointing to what appeared to be a music room door, with a pink bow on it.

Ahh. Never mind.

Misa skipped gleefully through the door. L, light and near waited to hear an anguished scream or something, not trusting the place, but when none came, they decided to follow Misa into the unknown…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to guest write for this, please email me at ebsalomons@icloud.com


	2. L Joins The Host Club (OHSHC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hiss- too longggg
> 
> Any suggestions for next dimension?

(Author-chan increased L and Near’s social skills from a 1 to a 4! You’ll understand it would be far more awkward had I not done this later on.)

The first thing L noticed when he entered the place beyond that door was that his clothes had changed. He now wore a blue blazer with a tie and black trousers. Why had his clothing changed magically? He didn’t know.

The second thing he noticed was that he was six years younger.

“Waugh!” he yelled. “Why the fuck am I sixteen again?”

“Huh, me too,” observed Light, not really caring too much.

“I suspect it is because we have arrived in a high school,” mused Near, impassively observing the walls around him. 

“Oh... yeah…” said L, a bit embarrassed by his total freak-out to say the least. He was usually the level-headed one, but there was something about the supernatural that scared him. Maybe it was because it was something he couldn’t outsmart. 

Misa, eternally the ditz, didn’t seem to have even noticed she had de-aged a few years – she was too busy admiring the school and her long yellow dress, which L supposed must be the girl’s version of his uniform. “Oh wow! This is beautiful!” she squealed. “Where could we be?”

“A school, I already-“ began Near, an undertone of irritation in his voice, but his sentence was cut short by a petite girl who wore the boys uniform bumping into him as she rushed past. Near teetered comically for a second before falling on his face, which of course was the cue for Light to begin laughing. The girl ground to an abrupt halt and turned back round. “Oh, I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

“Fine,” grumbled Near, as L took in the girl’s features – her chin-length caramel hair and her greyish blue eyes, her pale, freckled skin and slim figure. She wasn’t a girl you would label as beautiful, like you would Misa, but she seemed to exude a sort of energy that endeared L to her in some odd way.

“S-sorry about that,” apologised the girl, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. “Are you guys here for the Host Club? It’s not open yet.”

“What is a ‘Host Club’?” enquired L, making the quotation marks with his fingers.

The brunette gave him a funny look. “You guys must be new. Y-you can come in if you like and meet everyone.”

The longer the girl talked, the more L began to realise she was speaking Japanese, but with an imperfect accent. A foreigner? Like him? Interesting.

The three boys and Misa followed the petite girl curiously. She opened a door with a sign on it reading ‘Music Room 3’.

“Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!” declared the girl as they entered the music room.

“Eliza-kuuun, that’s my line!” complained a tall blonde boy who wore the school uniform. “And who are these people you have with you? Are they looking to join the Host Club?”

“They don’t even know what a host club is, Tamaki-kun,” said the girl, Eliza, rolling her eyes. “I doubt it.”

“Wait, Eliza-kun?” asked Light. “Are you a boy?”

Eliza put up one finger as she explained. “The -kun honorific may be usually used for boys, but you’ll be interested to know it’s actually genderless.”

“No, it’s just because you’re so much of a tomboy you’re practically a boy anyway, Eliza.” said Tamaki, smiling.

“Plus I have no chest,” laughed Eliza. “I guess you wouldn’t know that unless you learned Japanese as a foreign language.”

I was correct, L thought, mildly proudly.

“Friend-os!” yelled Eliza. “Come out and meet the new guys.”

“Huh? Oh, hi there, I’m Fujioka Haruhi,” said a boy with brown hair and light brown eyes. 

“Aww, he’s so cute!” said Misa, coming out of hiding to give him a hug. Haruhi looked quite panicked.

“He’s a girl.” Near, L and Light said almost simultaneously.

“Oh? Intelligent life, I see?” said a boy with dark hair and glasses. “Ootori Kyoya,” he continued, extending his hand to shake as Misa scratched her head, trying to work out how the three of them had known.

“Nate River,” said Near.

“Yagami Raito,” said Light.

“L. L Lawliet.” L told the boy.

“L?” Tamaki asked him. “Is that an initial?”

“Nope. That is my name.” stated the raven-haired boy shortly.

“Mommy, I’m confused.” said Tamaki to Kyoya. The latter sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“I suppose I will have to explain that. Tamaki thinks of the host club as a family. So, in order of position, he’s the dad, I’m the mom and Haruhi is the daughter.” Kyoya explained in an apathetic voice. 

“That’s right, and I’m the manager, so that means I’m the evil stepmother!” grinned Eliza. “Mwa ha ha! Hey, speaking of evil, where have the twins got to?”

“We’re right here, ‘Liza-kun,” said two voices simultaneously behind l. Everyone turned to see a pair of orange-haired twins. “We’re Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and who is this lovely lady?” they finished, pointing to Misa.

“U-uh, thank you,” Misa blushed. “I’m Amane Misa.”

One boy (Hikaru? Kaoru?) winked back at her, making her face even redder. “Hey,” said the other. “Where is Hu- “

“WHO ATE MY CAKE?!” yelled a disembodied voice. L looked down to see an extremely small boy with golden brown hair, brown eyes and a very annoyed face storm into the music room.

“I’M SORRY HUNNY-SENPAI!” wailed back Eliza. “I ate it! But it was STRAWBERRY, and it was just SITTING there- “

“Wait,” interrupted Light. “Is he seriously older than- oh, you know what, I give up being surprised. This place is bat-shit crazy.”

“Too right,” muttered Kyoya. 

“Aww, strawberry cake?” said L sadly.

“It’s okay, Hunny, we’ve got more,” said Tamaki, trying to calm down the angry midget. He realised his mistake when three pairs of eyes immediately turned on him, one brown, one greyish blue and one grey.

“Aaah!” yelled Tamaki, dropping the cake box and running away.

Before Hunny Eliza and L could eat any of the cake, however, Kyoya stepped in front of them. “Hey, calm down guys. You can have some later.”

The three of them sighed but turned away. “Now,” said Kyoya in an annoyed tone of voice. “Do any of you want to join the host club, because if not, we are closed.”

“Someone please explain the concept of a host club to me,” complained Light.

Surprisingly, it was Misa who piped up. “It’s a place mostly girls visit, where they can pay to have a drink and talk to the boys who are members.” she explained, before noticing everyone was staring at her. “I mean, I think- “

“Yes – Misa, was it? – That’s right,” smiled Eliza. “So what about it, boys?”

“What? No, we aren’t joining,” said Near. (Shame, said someone.)

“Yes, actually we were just about to go- “ began L, turning to leave, but he accidentally bumped into a large white and blue vase, which smashed into thousands of pieces on the floor.

For a moment, L just stared at the fragments, then Tamaki returned and let out an overdramatic gasp. “We just got a new one of those, after Haru-chan broke the other one! I hope you can pay for it.”

“We don’t have any money,” frowned Light, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, well you’ll have to work here until you earn back the cost between you.” said Kyoya in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“What? L did it, not me!”

“Is this how we recruit all our new members?” mused a twin. 

“Yeah, Haruhi and Eliza got made to work here like that, and now these three?” said the other. Eliza shrugged.

L and Near both looked unimpressed, but muttered, “Fine…”

“Well, that’s that settled then!” grinned Tamaki. “From now on, you- “(he pointed to L, light and Near), “- are members of the Host Club!”

The new members all rolled their eyes at the hyperactive teenager, before L and Light both realised the other one had and glared at each other. Some things never change, thought L.

***  
“We’ve got to do something about your hair,” said Eliza to l the next day. He and his companions, with the exception of Misa (who had already made some obnoxious friends), were sitting in Music Room 3, having endured the horrors of high school ALL OVER AGAIN for the whole day, and now Eliza was asking him to tidy up his hair? This place was practically L’s personal hell.

“Why?” he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. “My hair’s fine, Eliza-san.”

She turned back to face him. “Call me Eliza-kun, and I think your hair is fine but the rich fangirls here can afford to be pickier. So if you want to make up the price of that vase, I suggest you let me help you. Here,” she finished, handing him a comb.

“Hmph.” said L.

Light as immaculate as always, gave L a shit-eating grin. L felt like punching him again, but instead he gritted his teeth and ignored it – he feared if they fought, he would knock over another expensive vase and be stuck here even longer.

Some time later, L was sitting uncomfortably in the ‘normal’ way Tamaki had insisted, hair tidy, and feeling utterly ridiculous. 

I hate this place, he thought for the seventeenth time that day.

Hikaru (or Kaoru?) walked over to him and said, “Hey, we’re opening up now. Good luck.”

L nodded as the door to Music Room 3 opened and what seemed like hundreds of girls wearing the yellow school uniform poured in.

***  
Hosting was not, admittedly, the hell L had thought it would be. At least most of the girls he had to talk to were pretty similar, and it didn’t take an inordinate amount of time for him to work out what he should say. There were also a few girls who actually weren’t braindead, and although they were nowhere near his intelligence level, talking about things he actually found interesting with them was alright. Plus Eliza had brought in some cake for everyone earlier, so the boost in his sugar levels was helping his mood somewhat.

Finally, there was a lull in the raven-haired boy’s requests, and he decided to sit off to the side (comfortably, thank you) to people-watch a little. Apparently the Host Club’s customers liked Tamaki’s overdramatic demeanour more than he did. Hunny, the shortest of the group, had adopted a strategy that entailed him acting like a five-year-old as well as looking like one, which L found a little weird, but maybe it was because he wasn’t from here? Mori, a host who was apparently Hunny’s cousin (He was tall, the size difference making their relation even more comical) didn’t really say much. The slimy bastard, Light, was being his self – manipulative. L almost felt sorry for his besotted customers. Haruhi didn’t seem to have any particular strategy – she appeared to just say whatever came to her. Near looked a little worried, but he fell back on interrogation techniques and seemed to be just about keeping afloat. Kyoya wasn’t with anyone- instead he was sitting in the opposite corner to where L was, typing who knew what on his laptop. Misa was hanging about around the twins, well, one in particular, who seemed to be doing some kind of incestuous routine that had the fangirls screaming. (Misa however looked sort of uncomfortable and was staring at that one twin. Was he seriously feeling sorry for Misa?)

“Don’t worry, it’s just an act,” said a girl’s voice behind him in English. L whirled around defensively, but it was only Eliza. “Heh, sorry,” she said sheepishly at the boy’s surprised face. “I should’ve… uh, announced myself.”

“No, it’s fine,” said L. “Are you okay, you seem kind of shy.”  
“Oh, I’m fine. It’s just I’m only not shy when I’m with people I know and feel comfortable with. And you’re… uh…”

“Fair enough,” he said. “Hey, I was wondering, what’s Kyoya’s trade-off?”

“Trade off?” The girl looked confused but also interested to learn what he meant, so he continued. “He’s really smart, right? Like me, Near and… Raito. But you know, you can’t be perfect. If you’re smart you have a flaw. Near’s,” L explained, “is the fact that he doesn’t like to show emotion. Thinks it makes him seem weak. Raito’s is his raging god complex, general bastardry and the fact he’s possibly a sociopath. Mine’s mostly my looks, but also that I’m childish when it comes to winning and losing.”

“I, uh, think your face is fine,” said Eliza, before shutting up. “Eh, well Kyoya has the classic. Daddy issues. Obviously don’t tell him I told you, we’re… quite close.”

“Ah. Ouch,” L said, not really sure why her words irked him. “Hey, Eliza-kun. You’re foreign. Where are you from?”

“I’m British, and so are you.” the girl grinned. 

“How’d you know?”

“You said my name right first time,” Eliza explained, smiling sweetly. “Japanese people don’t really know how to make an ‘l’ sound, so it’s usually more like Eriza. Also, you introduced yourself family name second, and your names are western. I think.”

“Hmm. Nice deduction, Eliza-kun,” L said, flashing a rare smile. “I’d say you’re pretty smart yourself. Which leads me to wonder… what’s your trade-off?”

Eliza fidgeted nervously. “I- I don’t know…”

“Oh, was that too personal?” asked L, genuinely apologetic. “I’m sorry Eliza.”

“It’s fine,” she replied quietly. Someone called L’s name. “Hey, looks like somebody is looking for you. I guess I’ll… see you later. There’s leftover cake in the kitchen,” she finished, giving him a wink.

L smiled a little. He wasn’t totally sure, not having much experience in that department, but he thought he’d made a friend.

***

A few days later, the three boys were walking to the Host Club when Misa caught up to them and grabbed Light’s sleeve. “Guys, there’s something important I have to tell you.”  
L scowled slightly. “How important, Amane?”

“Really!” she said. Since her expression and body language seemed to match up with her words L decided to follow her. Near and Light’s trains of thought seemed to be the same, so Misa led them all round to some desolate dead end to explain.

“This place. It’s not real,” she said urgently, after looking around a bit. “It’s from a manga. Or maybe the anime… I’m not- “

“It’s not real?” repeated Light. “Then how are we here?”

“I don’t know!” replied Misa in frustration. “It’s called Ouran High School Host Club. I was trying to remember where I had heard about host clubs before and then I realised – it’s this!” she said. Misa paused for a second before continuing, “But there’s something wrong.”

“What is wrong?” said Near with his usual deadpan expression. 

“Eliza. Eliza’s not supposed to be here. All the other characters, Tamaki, Kyoya… Kaoru, they’re all in the manga. But not Eliza. The manager in the manga’s a girl called Renge who has the biggest crush on Kyoya.”

“So the question is,” murmured L. “If Eliza isn’t from here, where is she from?”

Near was writing in his notepad. “She could be our key to leaving.” When he didn’t hear any approval, he looked up to see three disappointed faces. “What?”

“Light likes Haruhi,” said L.

“What? Where did you get that?”

“You’re not denying it.”

“Fine, yes. Why is that important?”

“Doesn’t she go out with Tamaki?” said Misa, seeming a little less bitter than L had anticipated she would be on learning her boyfriend had a crush on someone else.

“Shut up, Lawliet,” scowled Light. “You’re just the same with fucking Eliza. Don’t she and Kyoya have a thing?”

“Jesus Christ, going out? Why am I the youngest here but the only one who’s not acting like a sixth grader?!” said an exasperated Near.

The conversation simmered down to nothing and two girls who had been walking past and stopped to listen quickly headed back to the Host Club.

“Raito likes me?” said Haruhi, her tone neutral.

“Guess so,” said Eliza. “I’d keep away from him. L told me he’s got a god complex and is maybe a sociopath.”

“Oh, no fear,” replied Haruhi. “I love Tamaki. But yeah, that’s not good. Hey, speaking of L…”

“No. Not talking about it.” said Eliza defensively. “Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. I’ll meet you at the host club.”

Haruhi nodded and disappeared. Eliza walked to the bathroom alone. Why do they want to leave? she thought. Don’t they like it here?

“Kiss, kiss, fall in love,” she sang as she reached the door.

A loud noise sounded behind her. It shouldn’t bother her. Hadn’t she been training herself? But the stupid noise made her feel uneasy, and a voice behind her pushed her off the edge. 

Breathing faster and faster.

Panic curling in her chest.

Outside the bathroom, staring at the ceiling. Wait, she was on the floor now?

Raven tufts of hair. Sweets. Who was that? She couldn’t see.

There were black spots in her vision. She was vaguely aware that tears were running down her cheeks. Where did they come from?

Where…?

L. It was L. He was there. It was her own stupid fault. 

Couldn’t breathe…

What was going to happen to her?

Her name. “My last name. My last name’s –“

And nothing.

***

One minute L was standing in front of Eliza, who appeared to be having some kind of panic attack, at Ouran. The next he was standing in that damned room full of doors. No Eliza.

Near, Misa and Light were there with him, looking equally confused. 

“We are out, but not really.” stated Near.

“What? I want to… I want to go back! I… I like Kaoruuuu!” said Misa, running around the room and looking for the door, which wasn’t there anymore. Light said nothing but appeared to be scanning the walls too. Near looked irritated.

They eventually decided the best thing to do would be to go through another door. Maybe one would lead back home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to guest write for this work, please drop me an email at ebsalomons@icloud.com, and I'll explain all the stuff to you.


End file.
